Harry Potter Fatal Attraction
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Read and find out. Harry becomes a Vampire.


Chapter 1: This gift is a curse

Fourteen year old Harry Potter was gone he had been missing now for a year after the Tri- tournament.

A year ago Harry he had left number 4 Privet Drive without a word to his family, down the street and away from Privet Drive forever. He wouldn't come back unless they had him bound and gagged, he promised himself that.

He made it nearly a black down Privet Walk before a figure stepped out of the shadows, a tall man with waist length black hair and a charming smile with gorgeous midnight illuminating eyes with sparkles of golden in them. He was very handsome and moved elegantly with confidence in his steps. His voice hypnotic and dangerous when he spoke sent shivers down Harry's back.

"Harry Potter...". The man said in an unidentifiable accent. His smile only grew. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to speak with you these past few years".

Harry looked suspiciously "Who wants to know and what do you want to talk to him about?".

The man laughed "I'm Victor Blackwell, You're are so very much like you're mother.

Lily was also as suspicious of other peoples were very close to the point she referred to me as her father and I saw her as my childe in mortal terms a daughter".

Harry gasped "You're a vampire?!. Why haven't you killed me? after all I know that several of the vampire clans have allied themselves with Voldemort. What do you want with me?".

Victor smiled softly "I want to make you into my grandson like I promised Lily. She asked me to protect you and I wish to fulfil that promise by making you my childe. We were very close when you were little you used to call me grandfather Vic".

Harry's eyes widened "You're grandfather Vic the black panther. I used to call Shadow.

My mum used to put me on your back and you would let me ride on your back and you used to wash me" He said wrinkling up his nose.

Victor smirked "You are still so young Harry usually I wouldn't turn someone as young as yourself but you are already a Halfling as it is as my own childe is your sire".

Harry gasped "What are you talking about?. My father was James grandfather my mother was married to him and I look just like James Potter".

Victor sighed "Indeed but appearances can be deceiving a simply blood adoption potion can change you're looks. You're birth father was my childe and his name is Severus Snape and we are Master vampires like you will be one day".

Harry exclaimed "That greasy haired git is not my father!. He hates me and I loath him!".

Victor shook his head "The reason he dislikes you child is because you're mother was his mate once upon a time and she refused him and married James instead but had a drunken one night stand before the wedding with Severus and found out she was pregnant. She came to me and told me what happened that she was carrying my son's childe and I won't lie I was delighted that you are Severus and not Potter's.

He will love you Harry he loved you're mother dearly and he was destroyed when she died I had to watch my childe 24/7 to make sure he didn't make a mistake and join your mother. He changed when she died and hated himself and then recently he discovered that Lucius Malfoy was his new mate and turned him and blood adopted Draco as his son and Lucius is now his husband. Now all that is left is for Severus and Lucius to meet their youngest son and Draco to meet his younger brother don't you think?".

Meanwhile

"Please Severus take a seat". Severus Snape glared disdainfully as he took a seat as Dumbledore sighed "Severus another prophecy was made a few short days ago regarding Voldemort's return".

Severus paled "What did the prophecy speak of Albus?".

Dumbledore closed his eye and spoke "_In twelve days hence, on the eve of the new month, he will be born...As the seventh month dies... The world will welcome a new monster..."._

Snape frowned at Dumbledore's words as he halted and gestured for him to continue

"_He will be born..to renew the power of the fallen one...return him to his rightful strength...He will return...the Dark Lord ...to his power...Twelve nights hence...he will be reborn...and he will become a fallen angel born out of love and loss..._

_He will become stronger than any that has come before him ...The light will fall and darknesses will spread through out the land and will prevail over the light...The snake with the lion's heart will have a choice to make with two destinies to choice from one will lead to death and unimaginable pain and the other will lead him to love and family...The one with the power to save the Dark Lord approaches as the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord dies..."._

Snape looked up sharply at Dumbledore at these words "Tell me, if a prophecy is made, must it be fulfilled?".

Dumbledore bowed his head in response looking old and weary at Snape "It is regretfully that I must say yes".

Snape scowled "Then I begin to lose hope already...what of Potter he should know that his death his foretold. We must do what it takes to protect him I made a promise to his mother I would do what it takes to protect him".

Dumbledore said in a calm voice "I will tell you this again Severus, that you must have more faith in him. He is as much of Lily's son as he is James. Harry has survived when it seemed hopeless and impossible the boy is the true master of death Severus".

Severus head snapped up "You believe the boy is the true master to the three Deathly Hallows?. Albus I admit Potter has an extraordinary skill at surviving against the impossible but that just means he is incredible lucky that doesn't make him the true master of death".

Dumbledore smiled "I believe differently Severus my boy in time we shall see which of us is right for now I would like you to keep an eye on Harry. I want you and Remus to pick him up from his relatives the evening before his birthday for safety. This maybe the loop hole we need to save Harry my boy if he isn't killed by the person in this prophecy after his birthday then we still had a chance in protecting the boy for as long possible until we figure out who this person is who has the power to bring Voldemort back to his former power".

Severus nodded "Wouldn't it be best to bring Potter now rather than later headmaster?".

Headmaster popped a lemon drop in his mouth "The blood wards will protect Harry for now but they are weakening by the day and before they fail complete it's best to let him stay were he is".

Severus sneered "What about Black and the Wolf are you going to tell them what the prophecy?".

Dumbledore frowned "They have a right to know but I will make them swear not to tell Harry unless I tell them or if is a matter of life and death that Harry must know what he is up against".

Back to Harry and Victor

Victor could see tears forming in the teens eyes as he told him about Severus childhood to the day he had turned him and then about his mother. There was so much he didn't know about her and was glad that Victor took the time to explain everything to him and even about the new prophecy that was foretold about him.

"You are a clever boy Harry. This must be you're choice. He said as he took Harry's glasses off. "Normally age is important to me you're only turning 14 years old, you are too young but your pain is strong. I can fix that Harry...I can make the pain go away". He said.

"Y-you want to turn me so I will complete the full transition instead of waiting for my inheritance at 17. Instead of being like Draco a Halfling I'd be a full vampire and will be dead yet as I am under-age I will continue to grow under than". He said scared.

Victor could see the teen fighting his calming allure, but Victor's power was to strong and the teen started to calm down,

"I can give you what your heart wants. I can give you protection, family, freedom from pain and no more fighting". The pain in the boy's eyes started to fade as the tears start to burn down his cheeks. He took his cold hand and wiped the tears off Harry's face.

Harry whimpered "P..Promise?".

Victor kissed Harry on the forehead "I promise".

Victor wrapped a hand around Harry's neck, turning it gently to the side and sunk his fangs into the boy's neck.

Harry whimpered as the man pulled his fangs out of his neck as he let the vampire hold him as he couldn't hold himself up as his vision started to blur more.

Victor grinned as he sliced his wrist and placed it directly over Harry's mouth and Harry followed his inner instinct and latched on and moaned as he drank greedily.

Victor chuckled "Wonderful not so much as a problem as Severus was getting you to feed for the first time but then again you were born not bitten. Good boy now go to sleep I will take you to my family home while you complete your transition".

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he felt exhausted yet felt peaceful and protected this is how he always wanted to feel and without as much as a protest he fell asleep.

Harry woke up in a massive comfortable bed and sighed happily as he sat up he saw he was completely naked and blushed.

Victor walked into the room and smirked as Harry squealed and pulled the blankets over his naked immortal body.

"Harry that is no need to be shy around me. I sired you and in truth we usually mate with our sires unless they are our own children" He smiled at Harry who looked confused.

Victor shook his head "Basically I am you're mate you won't recognise the mate bond until you are at least 16 and so I will continue being you're grandfather Victor until then.

You see as you are a true born and didn't need to be a sired instead of you becoming my childe like Severus you become my mate. I didn't expect you would be my mate but it makes since why I was so protective with you're mother when she was carrying you".

Harry nodded happily "But what bout my father he is you're son how does that work?".

Victor nodded "Indeed when these situations occur Severus will still be my son but not yours he will still be you're father like Lucius and Draco will still be your brother. The only thing that changes is our relationship to each other nothing else".

Harry nodded "I understand Victor...but can you please turn around I'm not used to people seeing me exposed like this and-".

Victor put his hand up "I fully understand it will take sometime getting used to you're clothes are in the closet next to you and the mirror is over there and I am sure you will be pleased by you're new appearance". He said as a soft smiled graced his lips as he gave the boy his privacy.

Harry stood looking at his new look. He wasn't much taller maybe by two or three inches making 5ft7, his hair was slightly longer "I look like an emo" he muttered causing Victor to chuckle.

Harry scanned his body his eyes were now dark glowing green with speckles of gold showing that he had completed his full transition. He knew when he was angry, upset, threatened or hungry that they would change to an illuminating gold that would have an unnatural shine to them. His skin was paler and smoother yet felt stronger like that of Dragon skin, his scar was gone thank god he thought and he noticed some of his father's and sires features in him.

His build looked delight yet strong as muscle covered his body he hummed with delight

And when into the closet and put on a pair of black jeans and a Slytherin green t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

He then styled his hair as he never had the chance before because their was nothing he could do with the messy mop that used to be on his hair now was in a similar style that Draco styled his own hair.

Harry looked at the jewellery and put on a sliver ring with a red blood stone in it and a necklace with a snake on it with dark forest emerald eyes.

Harry no longer looked like a 14 year old child but a young man instead he coughed that signalled Victor to turn round who gaped at Harry.

"Harry my gods you are irresistible it is going to be a blood bath keeping others away from one with such beauty as yourself".

Harry smirked "Indeed Vic can I change my name?".

Victor thought for a moment and nodded "You can what were you thinking of child?".

Harry thought for a moment "I was thinking on something along the lines of **Erasmus Hadrian Snape Malfoy Blackwell?"**

Victor smirked "I like it ...Erasmus it is rather fitting as it means immortal warrior in the vampire community".

Harry eyes widened "Really? Well then I believe I've make the real choice than today the world will welcome Erasmus Hadrian Snape Malfoy Blackwell and the Death of one Harry James Potter".

Victor smiled "Are you hungry childe?". Erasmus nodded "How long was I in a vampire coma for usually it is 3-14 days?".

Victor nodded "You were asleep for 12 days Erasmus".

Erasmus nodded "Is Dumbledore aware of my absence from the Dursleys?".

Victor shook his head "No. Although you're godfather and his mate are worried about you as you haven't wrote to them. However I have personally written to them and they will be dropping by to visit this evening when I felt signs of you're awakening".

Erasmus smiled happily "How did they take it?".

Victor sighed "The wolf was no bother he actually was glad that I gave you a choice and can't wait to see you although he did threaten me that if I hurt you that I will have a visit from Mooney.

Sirius was a different matter Remus had to stun him several times after he flooed here and tried to rescue you and kill me.

Erasmus groaned "Sounds just like him at least they still want to be a part of my life after all I am not a Potter nor I'm I going to allow the old man to manipulate me anymore".

Victor smiled "Good to hear it child. Now lets go to our my family library and get you caught up about your heritage and my family history shall we but first you need to feed".

Erasmus grinned darkly "Indeed are you going to teach me to hunt?"..

Erasmus nodded as his eyes glittered darkly as he grabbed Erasmus hand and then with a pop they disappeared".

Chapter 2: Hello father dearest

Four weeks later and The Order was in chaos the blood wards had fallen and Harry Potter had gone missing and Death Eaters had been spotted in muggle London.

Lucius and Severus had noticed their marks becoming darker but the day they knew what was happening as disappearances started happening it was starting again.

The Dark Lord was back and returning back to his former glory which pleased Lucius to no end.

Dumbledore was pacing "It's starting again just like before the disappearances, Death Eaters showing themselves in public and dare I say it Tom is gaining power and strength by the day and our only hope is missing and possibly dead".

Severus sneered "I told you to bring the boy to Hogwarts early and you ignored my request now the boy is missing and if he is dead then his death is on you're hands".

Sirius snorted "Not that you care bout Erasmus anyway...".

Moody raised an eyebrow "Who's Erasmus?". He asked suspiciously

Sirius opened and closed his mouth like goldfish

Remus rolled his eyes "You really knew how to act like a goldfish don't you Sirius?".

Sirius blushed and glared "At least it won't be you that he hexes for telling them early then planned". He whispered.

Molly put her hands on her hips "You two know something about Harry's disappearance!?. Don't you I should of know you both didn't look that all concerned for the poor child's safety. Where are you hiding Harry he belongs with his family".

Sirius snorted "He is with a member of his family and is safety from all of you lot".

Arthur frowned "What is that suppose to mean Sirius?".

Remus sighed "Harry was neglected by those muggles which caused him to run away before it got worse and then ran into his grandfather who took him in and his currently teaching him to live rather than survive. I must say he has gotten rather good in potions and duelling he beat Sirius an ex Auror in minutes and me in seconds".

Lucius sneered "The Potter family line are all deceased and as are the Evans family line except for Potter's Aunt and Uncle he lives with".

Sirius growled "You are correct ferret but my godson isn't biologically a Potter by blood".

The order was in uproar Dumbledore silenced them "Sirius and Remus my boys it is important we find Harry and bring him back for his own safety you are both aware of the prophecy and what do you mean he isn't James son?".

Remus smiled and looked over at Severus who glared and raised an eyebrow as Lucius froze.

Ron looked sick "You're insane! Harry isn't the greasy bat son he is a Potter he looks exactly like James except for his eyes".

Fred and George grinned "Stop being so immature Ron. You should see are little brother Harry he is bloody gorgeous".

Fred grinned "We told you lot we were going with Sirius and Remus to help look for Harry but what we didn't tell you is that we already knew were he was".

Molly exclaimed "You two how dare you lie to me that's it I've had enough. I Molly Weasley here by disown you both as my sons!".

Sirius grinned "Good because they weren't you're sons anyway".

Ron sneered "What are you talking about Black?".

Remus placed a firm hand on Fred and George's shoulders and whispered they nodded,

Remus gave Fred his left arm and George his right and they sank their fangs into his arm and drank purring happily.

Sirius smiled "As you can see they're are childes now".

Molly fainted and Arthur smiled "Are they happy with you and Remus?".

Remus nodded "They are and do not fear being lectured for being who they are and know they are truly wanted and loved".

Draco exclaimed"You're vampires?!".

Fred released his father and snuggled into his shoulder and nodded and took off his glamour he looked a younger copy of Sirius but had Remus eyes and hair while George looked more like Remus except for the eyes and hair.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly "This is wonderful news my boys. Who sired you Remus and Sirius?".

Remus coughed "I and my mate share the same sire as Severus".

Severus growled "Victor?. Why did he turn you both and how they bloody hell did you come back him he is usually a very private man and not many live to tell the tale afterwards".

Sirius rolled his eyes "Don't be like that little brother after all your youngest son wouldn't be too happy and you being disrespectful to his grandfather and future mate".

Severus clenched his fists "Potter is not my son he is the spawn of James Potter and I can say what I like about that bloody bastard who sired me".

Lucius winced and Draco was coughing Severus raised an eyebrow as he cringed as Victor came into sight looking unhappy with his arms folded.

Victor shook his head "I am very disappoint childe that you find it necessary to show such disrespect and to deny you're own childe of his rightfully sire. Harry is you're son and still is even know he has fully transition and don't even think about lecturing me. I don't normally turn childes his age but he was an exception he was too young to have to bare such unimaginable pain and you know I only come when death is near and he was very close to the child. Yes will are mated but I am still his grandfather until he is 16 so until then he is your responsibility and Lucius".

Severus sneered "If he is my son then why didn't Lily tell me he was mine and why is he so much like bloody Potter!. And in god's name why did you turn Black and his pet wolf?!".

Remus snorted "I'm not a werewolf anymore brother dear and the reason behind it was an accident".

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and gestured for them to continue.

Victor spoke "Well when Erasmus was in a vampire coma while fully transiting. My childe over their tried several times to rescue him and kill me and his mate my other childe Remus had to stun him. Once Erasmus awoke he needed feeding so I took him hunting and forgot to tell Sirius and Remus to came back later.

Also Severus knows a newborns first feed makes them more animalistic for a few hours and they don't know what they are doing and who is a threat or not and will only listen to their sire or kin.

Once we returned the castle I realised that Sirius and Remus had arrived but most importantly so did Erasmus and well-".

Sirius answered "He thought we were potential threats and he attacked me first and bit me" He winced and touched his neck at the thought.

Remus nodded "Victor had gotten Erasmus off Sirius but it was too late and Victor had to took Sirius".

Sirius nodded "Yeah wasn't a pleasant experience to be a live and looking forward to meeting Harry one minute then the next be Erasmus next meal and having to turn although I do not hold it against him or regret the decision to be turned. I feel sorry for him because Victor had to knock him out until he was no longer a threat".

Severus growled "You hurt my son!". Victor rolled his eyes "I would never hurt my future mate if I can prevent it but Erasmus was out of control and I needed to help you're older brother before Erasmus regretted his mistake forever and I wouldn't allow the death of his godfather to haunt him. I merely used my vampire allure and then did the same what I did to you when you to were once out of control when you starved yourself and went into blood rage remember you nearly hurt Lily".

Severus frowned "...I do and I wish I could take that day back but I guess you did the right thing and I should thank you although my neck hurt for ages".

Tonks frowned "I don't understand why would you're neck hurt?".

Remus winced "He snapped it".

Molly shrieked "You snapped that poor boy's neck!?".

Victor snarled "We're vampire's we can't die I did what I had too and Erasmus agreed with me that I had made the right decision in the end at least we don't disown are own childes for nothing but being their themselves. You may think my kin are monsters but it is in our nature but what is you're excuse ?".

Molly paled and opened her mouth then shut it.

Draco grinned "You're my grandfather aren't you?".

Victor nodded "Yes little one I am and you're brother is looking forward to meeting you".

Fred smirked "So little cousin how does it feel to have a big family and not be a single Halfling anymore?".

Draco smiled happily "It's great I've always wanted a big family even if you are Black's now and if Potter is really my little brother named Erasmus and is my grandfather's future mate and is a full vampire".

Ron sneered "Professor Dumbledore you're not going to let filthy creatures like these into Hogwarts they'll kill everyone!".

Dumbledore frowned " we have had dark creatures in Hogwarts before and is open to all of my students as long as they can control themselves and I am sure Victor and their sires can keep an eye on their childes".

Victor grinned "Wonderful and if I am correct you have a D.A.D.A spot opening up".

Dumbledore nodded "Are you offering you're services?".

Victor nodded "I am and I wouldn't mind to have Sirius as my assistance".

Dumbledore frowned "I'm sorry but is one the run".

Remus smiled "Not anymore the Vampire Lords have already proved his innocence and have warned the wizarding community about such unfairness to one of their kin and if further mistakes are made then the Vampire Princes will be involved".

Dumbledore nodded "Very well I was hoping to offer extra classes to the students a Pureblood culture (Including Politics, History and Law) which I wanted Lucius to teach if he wanted and Remus I was thinking about a class on Dark Creatures (Including Dark Veela, Dark Elves, Werewolves, Vampires, Banshee's and Goblins) Fred & George as you are both of age as was wondering if you'd both like to become Mentors to the first years and heal Madam Poppy with healing as I am aware vampires are natural healers.

They nodded Ron, Molly and a few order members looked at Dumbledore with outrage.

Ron yelled "How you lost it Dumbledore Potter is dangerous even it bloody mate said so he had to snap his bloody neck to get him under control!".

Victor growled "You are twisting my words boy!. Erasmus was acting normal for a newborn vampire. Just like a werewolf can't control his inner wolf. Erasmus was unable to control his inner vampire".

Severus hissed "Be very careful Weasley about insulting my son speaking of such were is he?".

Suddenly their was a gasp when a dark figure came out of the shadows Draco gaped "Harry?".

Erasmus smirked "Hello brother mine and it's Erasmus now Harry Potter is dead. I see Victor you've met Weasley and his mother. Ah long time hello Sire and Lucius how are you?".

Lucius smirked "I am very well Erasmus son and yourself?".

Erasmus grinned "Oh I couldn't be better I've even gained a little weight".

Victor smirked "What took you so long?".

Erasmus shrugged "I got a little hungry on the way and stopped for a bite to eat. I thought about bringing you some but then I thought it would be rude as we have guests over".

Ron took out his wand and hissed "Who'd you murder this time?!".

Erasmus raised an eyebrow "If you don't watch that mouth of yours then you" he threatened.

Severus stood and looked at his son and hugged him "I'm so sorry I didn't know I would of never of left you with those mortals I swear".

Suddenly a golden bond snapped in place as Erasmus broke down in tears at feeling love and protection spread through him.


End file.
